Mahou no Saakasu,Circus of Magic
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Mahou no Saakasu,a circus known all over the world.The performers have great friendship, but when a huge crisis befalls upon them, they're friendship will be tested...
1. Prologue

**Well… I'm glad to say that I have a new story going on… not really… I just had this idea while I was watching a magic show on TV while I was bored! I didn't want to forget the plot so I quickly wrote it! So do you forgive me for having another story? You don't? I totally get why so I guess it's okay…**

**Note: The whole story is in Third Person P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vocaloid Characters and only own the plot!

* * *

><p>A boy with blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail laid in the alley, all tattered and bruised… the rich boys probably paid some school boys to beat him up. He panted and laid there, having nowhere to go…<p>

"What are you doing here? Why are you tattered and bruised?" a female voice asked. He looked up to see a blonde girl, with eyes of the same blue hue as himself. She couldn't be older than him, that's for sure.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. He only looked up to her. She smiled at him and crouched next to him. "You can talk to me… I won't hurt you…" she said sweetly as she put the plastic she brought with her and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped his face that was a bit dirty with blood.

"What's your name?"

"… Len…" he answered.

She smiled at him and wiped blood that was on his face.

"I'm Rin…" she said happily. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Len shook his head sadly. Rin understood it and smiled. She stood up and extended her hand at him. Len looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"You can stay at my home! It's not really a house but I guess you can!" Len was taken aback by her invitation of staying with her. He hesitated, choosing either no or yes … Rin saw his hesitation and frowned.

"It's okay… I live with others that's older than us… they can take care of us!" she exclaimed. Len seemed to relax a bit but was still hesitant. He was afraid that he would be a nuisance and he would just be a burden. Rin (somehow) saw through this and once again frowned, this time followed by a sigh. She took his hand and pulled him up with her. She grabbed her plastic bag and ran toward the outskirts of the city.

"W-Where are we going?" Len said as they reached a place that many families seem to come. They stopped running and Rin pointed at a huge, colorful tent that stood there.

"You're gonna stay at Mahou no Saakasu!" **(A/N: Translations; Magic Circus)** she exclaimed overexcitedly. Len stared at the place wondering how he will stay at a circus. "You have to be a performer to stay with us, though!" Len stared at Rin.

"Performer? For the circus?" he asked. Rin nodded and Len smiled. Rin took it as an agreement to be one and pulled him to the backside. Once he entered he was greeted by many people practicing they're own moves. They turned to them and greeted him casually, like they didn't mind him being with them.

"Welcome to Mahou no Saakasu… Len!" Rin said

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is what I'll give for the prologue. <strong>

**Well… that's all…**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Sayumi**


	2. Fantasy's Paradise

**Someone actually reads this crap…? Oh well, I'll just go straight to review replies…**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Thanks! Well, personally, I like this plot and I really think it'll be interesting, even for myself…**

**asianchibi99: *****takes chocolate bar * Thanks, Chibi-chan~ And I think you'll be a great critic! Lol, just kidding, but don't expect too much from me… I'm afraid I'll disappoint you at some point… I just hope it won't be too close from now…**

**KitsuneTHY: Thanks, Carol-chan~ Personally, I think the plot will be interesting enough for you too read! And I'll try too make an awesome one XD**

**Zatsune Krystal Misaki: Ah! Senpai don't cry! It'll feel like it's my fault! And where is the name originally from? I don't know that myself… well, just keep supporting me, please!**

**Note: This chapter takes place when Rin and Len is 14 and the prologue was when they were 7. So, basically, this chapter takes place 7 years after they first met.**

**And another thing to note: Romance will still be in here, but is more to friendship.**

**And the last one: The song in here are what I made myself… not an official Vocaloid song whatsoever… so don't go looking for it… and Rin's line in the song is in italics while Len's is in bold. When they sing together it's in italics and bold.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't… if I did, this wouldn't be here, would it?

* * *

><p>"Len!" Len turned around and saw his best friend, Rin running to him, crying.<p>

"What's wrong, Rin?" Len asked as he caught Rin in his arms.

"I-I… c-can't do it anymore…" Rin sobbed. Len's confused face turned to anger and was deadly serious.

"I'll take care of it…" Len said seriously. He sat Rin on the chair and told her to wait for him. Rin nodded and continued to sob. He then left the tent and went to find _him_. Len then went to the school grounds, where _he _always hangs out with his so-called 'friends'.

"Ritsu!" Len yelled angrily. The said boy turned around and smirked.

"Well, well, well… ain't it lil' Rin's bodyguard." He snickered.

"I've been patient all this time, trying to just wait for you to at least lessen your bullying… but you've crossed the line!" Len yelled. Ritsu stood up with a smirk and his so-called 'friends' back away. They knew it was gonna be a bloody fight. Ritsu walked to Len with his hands in his pockets.

"You think you're that great, _shouta_?" Ritsu laughed.

_That did it… _Len thought

In a blink of an eye, Len was holding Ritsu on the ground, Ritsu's left hand behind him and Len was stepping on Ritsu's right hand. His other leg was pushing Ritsu's body to the ground, not letting Ritsu have a single way of escape.

"ARGHH!" Ritsu cried in pain. Ritsu tried to struggle, but it was useless. Len's position was too perfect. Ritsu couldn't even move his hand.

"Take that back… or I'll tell the principal that you've been bullying Rin…" Len muttered to him darkly. Ritsu cried in pain and quickly nodded his head. "I want to hear you say it!" Len added.

"I-I won't bully Rin again! I promise, I promise!" Ritsu cried, obviously, he couldn't stand the pain. Len let him go and Ritsu scrambled away, holding his hand as if her touched fire… no, worse… lava… Len sighed and headed back to the circus. Once he enter, he saw Rin, leaning onto the table, sleeping soundly. Len smiled at the sight and got a blanket, sliding it around Rin's shoulders.

"You spoil her too much, Len…" Len turned to see Neru, one of the performers in the circus. "You should stop treating her like a child… she's already a teenager… there's a big difference in that…" she added.

"I can't help it… she just act so childishly…" Len said, patting Rin's head. Neru smirked at him.

"You know… you two'd make a cute couple…" Len blushed at that. True, he did have a little crush on Rin… but it was just a crush. "You know, I can tell that you really like Rin… you can't hide it from me." she added. At that, Len sighed.

"Whatever… I just want to go and get ready for tonight…" Len mumbled.

"You and Rin are singing, right?"

"As usual… Miku still won't let anyone else sing…"

"What song?"

"We'll probably sing Fantasy's Paradise." Len said, picking up some papers on his table.

"Fantasy's Paradise?"

"Yeah…" Len showed her the paper, and she read it a few times before nodding.

"I'll go tell Meiko…" she sighed. Len smiled and nodded muttering a 'Please do…'

Len yawned and decided to maybe, take a nap. He picked Rin up bridal style, and brought her to her tent. This is where they stay in the mornings, and on night, they'll move to an apartment that they're Ringmaster, more known as Kaito to them, rent for them. Len went into Rin's tent and put her on the bed. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Have a nice nap, my Princess…" he mumbled.

"Thank… you… my… loyal… servant…" Rin mumbled in her sleep. He had always called her Princess because… she was certainly his Princess… while he calls him a 'loyal servant' because he always does what Rin asks for, no matter what it is. Len smiled and left to his own tent, to see Mikuo sitting there, looking for something in Len's drawers.

"What the heck are you doing?" Len asked. Mikuo, being the idiot he is, looked up, to be hit on the head by the open drawer above his head. He rolled on the ground, clutching his head, muttering curses to himself. Len stared at him. "For a guy older than me, you sure are much stupider…"

"Shut up…" Mikuo muttered, standing up properly. "Hey, have you seen my knife… I gotta practice now…" he added.

"You think I know? I don't even want to look at your stupid little knife…" Len said.

"Right…" Mikuo said, running out of the room. "And Meiko says you and Rin have to perform too, today!" he yelled back before running to Miku's tent. Len sighed. Mikuo is a knife thrower in the circus, Miku is the Diva, the one that sings at the end of every show. Rin and Len usually sings at the start of the show. Kaito is the Ringmaster, Meiko is the tamer, Neru is the acrobat. Rin and Len are the trapeze artist. They have more performers but these are the only people close to Len. Len sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Len-san?" Len looked up to see Aoki Lapis, another performer in the circus. She's one of the tightrope walkers.

"Yes?"

"Meiko-san wishes to see you…"

Len sighed again. "Thank you for informing me…" Aoki nodded and ran out of his tent, straight to Rion-san's tent, the other tightrope walker. Len stood up and walked to Meiko's tent. When he walked in, a wave of air passed his head. He slowly turned around to see Kaito, on the ground with a huge red mark on his face.

"Len, come on in…" Meiko said with the most innocent face Meiko could do.

"You… wanted to meet me?" Len asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about our new plate spinner, teeterboard team, mime and unicycle riders." Meiko said.

"Okay…"

"So… there is a guy named Nero who wants to be a plate spinner and from what I've seen he's very talented… I want you to tell Neru that she's in charge of him." Len nodded at every word.

"Then, there's Gakupo, Luka, Miki and Piko, signing up for the teeterboard team. Tell Rion and Aoki that they're in charge of these people. The there's Ring and Lui who wants to be our mime. You and Rin are in charge of that. And then, the unicycle riders. Please tell Mikuo that he's in charge of SeeU and Yukari." Len nodded. Meiko smiled. Even though Kaito is the ringmaster, Meiko sure fits the role much better.

"I'll be taking my leave, then…" Len said and went out to the tent. He went to the lounge, where the performers usually hang out. He entered the tent and saw a blushing Mikuo, a laughing Rion, a flustered Miku and a quiet Aoki.

"Where's Neru? Meiko gave her a task…" Len asked.

"She went to take her phone…" Mikuo grumbled.

"O… kay…" the tent opened and Neru came in. She walked past Len, her phone in hand. "Neru, Meiko has a task for you." Len said.

"I know… to be in charge of Nero, right?" Neru asked. Len nodded. Neru turned to her phone and didn't move.

"Rion-san, Aoki-san… you two are in charge of our new teeterboard team." Rion stopped laughing and nodded her head while Aoki just gave a small nod. "Mikuo, you're in charge of SeeU and Akikoroid-chan, our new unicycle riders." Len added. Mikuo nodded, a little bit of pink still on his cheek. Suddenly, Rin came in, yawning.

"Rin, you and I are in charge of our new mime." Rin nodded lazily and threw herself on the couch. Len smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So now… let's just go, rest and maybe, have some lunch…" Len said to them, walking out. The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed behind him, except for Rin who just continued to nap on the couch.

~Time Skip~

"Ladies and gentlemen! No matter, adults, kids, teenagers or even infants! Thank you for coming to our wonderful circus! This circus here is a one in a lifetime chance of seeing! We go around the world and is very rare that we come here! So please enjoy!" Kaito, the ringmaster said to the audience. The audience clapped and even cheered. "To open our events, why don't we have a song?" Kaito asked. The audience cheered even louder. "The alter-ego's of each other, even the reflections of each other, let us welcome your favorite, RIN AND LEN!"

Rin and Len walked into the ring together. Both of them smiled and waved to the raging audience.

"Hello, everyone." They said together. The audiences cheered louder and replied a 'Hello!' to them.

"Tonight, we'll be singing Fantasy's Paradise… please enjoy." They said in unison. Rin breathed in and out a few times.

_Sora no oto,  
><em>The sky's sound,

_Sora no merodi,  
><em>The sky's melody,

_Sora no rizumu,  
><em>The sky's rhythm,

_Sora wa jitai mahoudesu,  
><em>Sky is magic itself,

Len agrees with the lyrics that he and Rin had made… this song is the first song they made together… They were always together, always looking at the sky, listening to the silent sound the sky makes… it was a bliss to him.

**Fantaji no rakuen,  
><strong>Fantasy's paradise,

**Sore wa, sore ga yoba reru monodesu,  
><strong>That's what it's called,

**Sora no tenshi ni,  
><strong>By the angels of the sky,

Angels of the sky… it's what he always says to Rin when she's sad. 'I'm sure the angels of the sky would make you happy!' he would say and she would brighten up after that.

_Ah~ _**Kono mahou to fantaji wa,  
><strong>Ah~ This magic and fantasy is,

_Watashi-tachi_**/Boku-tachi**_** wa no tame ni yume ni mite iru,  
><strong>_What we've been dreaming for,

**Ah~ **_Watashi-tachi ga tsukutta koto no mahou de kono yuko,  
><em>Ah~ This friendship with magic that we've made,

_**Tashika shin no yukodesu,  
><strong>_Is certainly the true friendship,

Len's magic has always been Rin. His friendship with Rin was certainly the true friendship. One can't break their friendship even if they threaten them. They're inseparable.

**Sore wa genjitsu no jijitsudesu,  
><strong>That is the fact of reality,

_Ah~ _**Kore wa boku-tachi yumemita ita monodesu,  
><strong>Ah~ this is what we've been dreaming for,

**Ah~ **_watashi-tachi wa futatabi sore wo mite hoshii,  
><em>Ah~ we hope to see it again,

_Ah~ _**boku wa mahou no koto, motto shiritai,  
><strong>Ah~ I want to know more about magic,

He wants to know more about Rin, even though she says that he now knows everything about her. He can't believe it. He can never know everything about her, but he wants to know more. He was always like that… so curious about everything around him.

_**Fantaji no rakuen~  
><strong>_Fantasy's paradise~

_**Kono mahou **__watashi-tachi_/**Boku-tachi**_** ga nareta toyuu gensou,  
><strong>_This magic that we've gotten used to,

_Watshi-tachi_/**Boku-tachi **_**tanoshinde iru, sora no oto,  
><strong>_The sound of the sky's that we enjoy,

_**Subete no tabi de **__watashi-tachi_/**boku-tachi **_**o matte rakuen,  
><strong>_The paradise that awaits us in every journey,

_Watashi-tachi_/**Boku-tachi **_**wa futatabi sore o miru tame ni nozomu,  
><strong>_We wish to see it again,

_**Kitto ashita ano yume to rakuen wo mite,  
><strong>_Surely tomorrow that dream and paradise will be seen,

_**Kitto ashita ano oto go kikoemasu,  
><strong>_Surely tomorrow that sound will be heard,

_**Kitto ashita ano yume o tassei sa reru,  
><strong>_Surely tomorrow that dream will be achieved,

**Ah… ah ah ah ah~ ah ah ah ah~ ah ah ah ah ah~ ah ah ah ah ah ah… ah~**

_La~ la la la la… la~_

Rin closed the song with the last note and Len grabbed her hand. They looked at each other, smiling. They looked towards the audience and bowed.

"ENCORE!" one of the audience shouted, followed by the others. Smiling brightly, Rin bowed to them.

"We're very sorry, but we have other performances so, no encore…" she said. Len smiled and bowed to them as well.

"Thank you, Rin and Len for your amazing song." Kaito said, stepping into the ring. "Now, give it up for Rin and Len!" Kaito shouted. The audience clapped and cheered. Once again, Rin and Len bowed to them. "You can go to the back now…" Kaito whispered to Rin and Len. Both of them nodded and stepped out of the ring, going to the backside of the tent, hand-in-hand.

"That was great, Rin, Len!" Miku said as she trapped Rin and Len in a deathtrap, which was Miku's famous bear hug.

"U-Um… T-T-Thanks, Miku…" Rin chocked out.

"Y-Yeah… T-Thanks…" Len chocked out, his face almost blue already.

"M-Miku… you can let them go now…" Neru said, sweatdropping at the said girl. Miku looked at Neru and pouted, but let the two blondes go, much to Len's pleasure. Rin dropped to the ground panting and Len holds onto Mikuo, who was standing right next to him. All of them laughed together, low enough so the audience won't hear them.

But of course… the happy times can only lasts for a few days… after this, the whole circus and it's crew will have a lot of troubles… and a lot of things they would never expect…

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it! I worked overnight for this! Hope you readers like it! I sincerely think this is the worst chapter I've written in my life! Forgive me and my crappy writing… <strong>

**And that song I made was so crappy too! I really don't like it! It's too crappy and un-creative and, and… IT'S JUST SO CRAPPY I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING THE STUPID SONG!**

**Well… I'll stop rambling now…**

**Review Please~ (But I guess if you don't, I will understand why… this chapter IS THE WORST!)**

**Yours Truly,**

**Sayumi**


	3. Tightrope Danger!

**Alright, first of all, the good news… FINAL TERMS ARE OVER! Which means faster updates~ bad news? *****inhale* I… **

**HAVE NONE!**

**I only have good news, which means double the good news~**

**Alright, alright… I'll go straight to the review replies…**

**Zatsune Krystal Misaki: Hehe~ Yeah, Kaito is the ringmaster~ I like him as that rather than anything else ^^"**

**Asianchibi99: E-Eh? You think so? I still think it's crappy… anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter too~**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Thanks, Nami Uchiha-san / It's really a relief to know **_**someone **_**likes my song… (My friends from school doesn't like it…)**

**KitsuneTHY: Ah~ thanks, Carol-chan… And I really don't think my fanfictions are that great . And I'm glad that you don't think the song is crappy… (It is to me though!) And I can't wait for your so-called lame fanfiction! (I'm sure it'll be great though~)**

**Note: The format for chapters will change! Read on to see what I mean~**

**I have nothing to say other than,**

**ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: ***inhale* I won't because my wish is never granted, plus, if I owned them, they would suck and won't be able to reach the success they have now and I seriously think Crypton is better of with them than me so they wouldn't suck so much, not like they are suck now, and if I owned them I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. *breathe* If you still don't understand then, I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tightrope Danger!<strong>

"And for the next performance, we will give you two daring females, brave enough to do a mans job of TIGHTROPE WALKING!" Kaito yelled out to the audience. Aoki and Rion stood at the backside, biting their lips off.

They've always been like this. They look confident up on the tightrope, but inside, they were scared. Scared to no end. Especially Aoki.

"I give you, the daring Aoki Lapis and Tone Rion!"

In a split second, their nervous expression was wiped out, changed with a look of fake confidence. Breathing deeply, they stepped into the tent together.

"It will be alright, Aoki," Rion whispered to Aoki right before they step into the ring. The audience cheered, already ecstatic by their appearance. They smiled to them and bowed. Separating ways, they walked to the pole holding the rope.

Aoki stood on one side, Rion on the other, both holding a stick as long as a fishing rod, weighing as heavy as holding a pile of books. Both Rion and Aoki are grateful to have perfect weigh balance… that way, they can be 50% sure that they won't fall…

The other 50%... they're not so sure…

Taking a deep breath, Aoki stepped onto the rope, as Rion did. They calmly walked on the rope, not looking down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room so dark you can't see anything, a blonde-haired girl and a raven-haired girl gave out a giggle. They were of the same height, and same age.<p>

In front of them, a crystal ball rests on a table.

Displayed in the crystal ball, is Aoki and Rion walking on the rope, in the circus.

"Are you enjoying it, my twins?" a deep but feminine voice asked.

The two girls being asked simply let out another giggle.

"I see… then I'm sorry to have disturbed you two…"

The two who were sitting on a chair simply smiled at the crystal ball, enjoying the show _completely_...

* * *

><p>Back at the circus, Aoki bit her lips, looking at Rion who was still faking her confidence. Rion smiled at her, making Aoki have a little bit of true confidence. Suddenly, when they reached the middle, the rope snapped into two, which made Rion and Aoki fall.<p>

Rion, being the fast-reflex girl she is, caught the rope just in time before falling, capturing Aoki's hand in the process.

"A-Aoki… hold on…" she whispered.

Len, Rin, Miku, Mikuo and Neru who were watching them the whole time widen their eyes. Len looked towards Rin as Rin did the same. Nodding to themselves they ran into the tent.

Kaito, who was in the middle of the ring, stared at them helplessly.

"Kaito!"

Kaito turned to Rin and Len, sending a silent signal of 'Help them!'

"Tell the audience to leave, and tell them they'll get a special bonus day tomorrow!" Len told Kaito. Kaito nodded and turned back to the audience who were panicking.

"Please, give us cooperation… you may leave tonight and you all are to be given a special bonus tomorrow night… You all will be given free tickets for tomorrow night!" Kaito said to them.

The audience were guided to their shortest way out with the help of Meiko, Miku, Mikuo and Neru. While they were guiding the audience out, Rin and Len climbed the pole that was the shortest way to do to the bar swings.

"Aoki-san! Rion-san! Don't panic! We'll get you off of there! Aoki-san, don't let go of Rion-san's hand!" Len yelled to them.

Giving Len a simple nod, Rion tighten her grip on Aoki's hand. Aoki looked up to her and closed her eyes.

'_Please… please let us live…' _Aoki prayed.

'_If not me… then, at least…'_

Aoki's hand suddenly slipped from Rion grip. Aoki didn't open her eyes. Instead, she kept praying.

'_Rion…'_

'_Goodbye… Rion…'_

"AOKI!" Rion started to cry.

Len quickly jump down, hanging down with his legs on the bar swing. Extending his hands downwards, he let himself hang.

_THUMP_

He reached Aoki.

_THUMP_

He reached out to her.

_THUMP_

He caught her hand.

_THUMP_

He pulled her up and swung back to the pole that's the closest to them.

The rope Rion was holding on suddenly snapped, making her fall. Now, was Aoki's turn to cry.

"RION! RIOON!" Aoki wanted to jump down, but was held back by Len.

Rin, who was ready to swing down, quickly swing down, catching Rion's hand just in time. Pulling the frightened Rion up the pole with her, Rin quickly swing back to the pole she stood before.

Rion's breathing was short and fast, tears running down her cheek rapidly.

"Rion-san, are you okay?" Rin stroke Rion's hair gently. In response, Rion hugged Rin tightly, sobbing into Rin's shirt. Rin continue to stroke her hair.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Rin said over and over again.

* * *

><p>After all that, everyone returned to their tents, taking their belongings to go to their apartments.<p>

Meanwhile, Len was staring at his desk, completely blank in mind.

"-en? LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Rin's shrieking, however, made him jump back into reality.

Clutching his left ear (which was the ear Rin shrieked in) he cursed to himself for spacing out when he knew Rin would come in, and call for him.

"S-Sorry, Rin… I was spacing out…"

"Again, you mean?" Rin said, annoyed by Len's weird habit of spacing out.

But… he was her spacing out, weird, banana-loving, sweet, charming, prince-like and love-able best friend.

Yes, she admits it… she is in love with her own best friend. She stopped denying it yearssssss ago…

"Are you ready to go back to the apartment, or what?"

Len smiled, took his bag, and walked to their apartment with Rin

At the apartment room that Len shared with Mikuo, Len sat on the couch, staring at the television. But he wasn't exactly paying attention to the show.

Mikuo, who just came out of the shower stared at Len weirdly, a towel hanging around his neck.

'_Is he watching the T.V or is he spacing out?' _Mikuo thought.

Being Len's roommate every time they travel made Mikuo know a LOT about Len's behavior. For example, when he is watching T.V, Len's eyes would wander around the screen but when he's spacing out, his eyes would stay still at one spot on the screen.

But now, he was doing neither.

He was tracing the outline of the screen, his eyes concentrating on it.

"Oi, Len!"

No response.

"He's spacing out alright…" Mikuo said aloud. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen to get some milk.

Then, the slamming of a door was heard. Mikuo looked at the living room to see no Len.

'_Must've gone to his room…' _Mikuo thought as he continued to drink his milk.

* * *

><p>Back at Rin and Miku's apartment, Rin was sitting on Miku's bed, combing Miku's long, silky hair.<p>

"I wonder how the rope snapped… It never snapped like that before…" Rin said, catching Miku's attention which was focused on her magazine, before.

"I don't know… must be because the rope is getting old…" Miku answered, looking back at her magazine.

"Rin, look!" Miku shoved the magazine to Rin's face after slapping Rin with her hair in the process of turning around.

"Ouch…" Rin muttered as she took the magazine and took a look. When she did, she squealed.

In the magazine, Rin and Miku's favorite boy band, AAA.

Standing up, they squealed together. Jumping around, they sang their favorite song by AAA, which was, 'Climax Jump'

* * *

><p>A figure stood in the darkness of the night, her black hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes, as sharp as an eagle's, watched their every movement.<p>

"Z… it's time to go…"

A boy with black hair stepped next to her as the girl formed from a portal.

"… of course…"

Both stepped into the portal and disappeared.

And the fun for those kids from that circus… ends now…

* * *

><p><strong>Well… that was tiring… I hope you readers like it… I'm really tired… oh well… <strong>

**Chapter 3: Plate Spinner, Akita Nero preview**

He spun the plate one by one, none giving any signs of falling any soon.

"What do you think?"

"…Good…"

He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him, hiding the fluttery feeling she feels in her heart.

**THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING YOU FOR THE PREVIEW! No more, no less… I think you know **_**whose **_**heart is fluttering in the next chapter ;)**

**Review please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	4. Plate Spinner, Akita Nero

**UWAAA! LATE UPDATE! **

**I'm soooo sorry! I have my own reasons for being late, so PLEASE forgive me!**

**Ahem, I-I guess I should go on to the review replies…**

**Asianchibi99- They were, weren't they? Ah~ I really like writing that chapter :3 I love you too~~~**

**Nami Uchiha 1313- Your welcome :DDD I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**By the way, I've changed some of the characters in the story, **

**Akikoroid-chan changed with Yukari.**

**Cul changed with Ring**

**Rev changed Lui **

**And I guess, that's all…**

**Disclaimer- **No, I don't. Not even when the sky turns green. I won't own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Plate Spinner, Akita Nero<strong>

"Ah… I can't wait for tomorrow!" the blonde boy said, throwing himself on his bed. "I can finally see _her _again!" he smiled and pulled out his yellow phone out and began texting.

_**To:**__ My Lovely Princess_

_Heyya, u doin? :)_

The boy smiled and pushed the 'send' button. He was really excited for tomorrow. He jumped a bit when his own phone rang. Smiling, he opened the new message that popped on the screen.

_**From: **__My Lovely Princess_

_Im doin fine…R u comin tmrow?I mean, u were listed_

The boy smiled and closed his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes and texted back.

_**To: **__My Lovely Princess_

_Of course I'm comin!If that means I can meet u!Anyway, good night, I have 2 sleep now.C u tmrow :)_

He closed his phone and crawled into his blankets. He yawned and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the circus was busier than it used to be. Mikuo was running around looking for his knives, Miku was also running around, looking for her music sheet, Kaito was running around, looking for a new rope and most importantly, Rin was running around, looking for Neru.<p>

"Len!" Len turned around to see Rin running towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

'_I swear, if it's Ritsu again, I'll kill the guy with my own hands and-' _he thought

"Have you seen Neru?" she asked, panting from the running she had.

"Neru? No, I haven't, why?" he mentally sighed, relief that she wasn't in trouble.

"You see, the new guy is here and Neru isn't here! She's supposed to be in charge of him!" Len blinked a few times. If he remembers correctly, the one Neru was in charge of is Akita Nero…

"You mean Akita Nero? He's here?" he asked.

"Yeah! That one!"

"Hey guys!" both Rin and Len turned to see Neru walking casually towards them.

"Neru! What are you still doing here? The new guy is here already!" Rin shook Neru's shoulder.

"Rin, calm down…" Neru said. Obviously, her head was spinning because of Rin. And Len was having a hard time stifling his laughter.

"Neru!" Rin stopped shaking Neru's shoulder and all three turned to Kaito who was walking to them with a blonde guy behind him. "This is-" Kaito started but was cut off by Neru.

"Akita Nero, yeah I know," Neru said. Neru looked at him and smiled. "Long time no see, Nero," she said.

"Yeah, long time no see," the blonde guy, Nero, smiled at her.

"Wait, you know him?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I know him," Neru said. "He's my… friend, best friend," Neru continued.

"Yeah…" Nero said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see… I'm Kagamine Rin!" Rin grinned at him. Nero stared at her for a while before smiling to her.

"I'm Akita Nero," he said and looked at Len.

"I'm Kagamine Len…" Len said to him.

"… Are you two twins?" Nero asked, looking at both Rin and Len. Rin and Len looked at each other and blinked. They looked back to Nero.

"No, we're not," they said in perfect unison.

That just made it harder for Nero to believe…

"Come on Nero," Neru said, and dragged him away.

"You are going to introduce me to the whole circus, right?" he asked.

"_After _I accept your skills," Neru said, still dragging him away from Kaito, Rin and Len.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room, painted black, a girl with black hair tied in pigtails was sharpening a dagger.<p>

"Hey, Z…" the girl looked up to a boy with black hair, like herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The boy walked to her and sat next to her on the black couch.

"Are you really ready for the mission?" the boy asked.

"Aww… are you scared?" she teased with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Me? Scared? Pssh… you talk nonsense. I was just asking, 'cause you seem… uncomfortable…"

The girl replaced her smirk with a faint smile.

"Of course I'm ready… and I look uncomfortable because I'm excited!" the girl put her dagger on the coffee table in front of her and leaned on the boy's shoulder.

"Wanna have dinner outside today?" the boy asked, playing with a strand of the girl's hair.

"Sure," the girl answered.

* * *

><p>Back at the circus, Neru and Nero were in the practicing zone.<p>

"Alright, show me what you got," Neru said to Nero.

Nero smiled and took a pole, setting it on a pole holder**(A/N: I have no idea if a pole holder exists… but just imagine it does :D) **He took another pole, setting it the same way as he did with the first one. And after a few minutes, he already set 7 poles. He took some plates and put it on top of each pole.

"Ready to see my ability is plate spinning?" Nero asked to Neru. Neru nodded.

He spun the plates, one by one, none giving any sigh of falling soon.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"… Good…" she answered.

He smirked at her as she rolls her eyes at him, hiding the fluttery feelings she feels in her heart.

"Do you think they're really dating?" Neru heard a faint whisper.

"Of course not!" another whisper.

"Really?" an excited whisper.

"Positive," and another whisper.

'_They oddly sound like Rin, Mikuo, Miku and Len…' _she thought. And then, at that moment, realization hit her head like a rock. She twitched a few times.

"If you guys don't come out here in 5 seconds, I will kill you," Neru threatened.

When silence greeted her, she smirked.

"1," she started.

"We're out! We're out!" Neru looked back and saw Len on top of Miku, Miku on top of Mikuo and Mikuo on top of Rin, all squished together… Except for Rin who was faceplanted on the ground.

"Urgh…" Rin tried to sit up but fell back down, because of the weight on top of her. "Someone… help me…" Len stood up and pulled Rin from under Mikuo. "Thank you… Len…" Len smiled at her.

"No problem,"

"So, what's this all about?" Neru asked them, with fire of anger burning in her eyes

"N-Neru, calm down," Len said while sweatdropping.

"I won't until you tell me what are you guys doing here,"

Nero just stood there and watched the whole thing happen, amused by the scene.

"Y-You guys looked close so… you know…" Rin started.

"I know?" Neru narrowed her eyes.

"W-We decided to find out if you two were… um…" Miku continued.

"Spit it out already!" Neru finally snaped at them.

"We decided to find out if you two were dating!" they said in unison. Neru sighed and shook her head.

"How come you all are so idiotic…" Neru sighed again. "You should've just asked…"

"Really?" Miku asked.

"Really," Neru said.

"Really really?" Mikuo said.

"Really really," Neru's left eyes twitched.

"Really really real-" Rin started but was cut off by Neru

"You finish that sentence and I _will _kill you," Neru glared at Rin. Rin squeaked an apology and hid behind Len who was just sweatdropping at them.

"So, are you and Nero really dating?" Miku asked.

"Well, why don't you ask Nero?" Neru said and turned to Nero who was smiling like an idiot.

"Nero, are you two really dating?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Well, kinda…" Nero replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kinda? What does that mean?" Rin asked, equally excited. Both Rin and Miku leaned closer to Nero and Nero leaned away from the two girls.

"Well, I-I guess we are dating…" Nero answered, his eyes moving from Rin to Miku.

"Hmmm…" the two girls still leaned closer as Nero leaned away.

"We ARE dating! Are you happy now?" Neru said, pushing Miku and Rin away from Nero.

"So, the person you _always _text is Nero!" Miku said, jumping around.

"Hah! Mikuo, Len, pay up!" Rin said. Both Mikuo and Len groaned.

"I should've said they were dating…" Mikuo said and got his money out of his pocket, handing Rin and Miku all of his money. "And that was my pay for this month…" Mikuo said sadly.

"Len~ Pay up~" Rin said. Len sighed and took his money out.

"Anything my Princess wishes," he handed Rin his money. Rin smiled at him and went out of the practice zone with Miku.

"… You _still _call her 'my Princess'…" Neru smirked at Len, which made Len flush.

"Oh, whatever…" Len mumbled.

"That's why she's so spoiled, you know…" Neru said. "Anyway, Nero… I think you're good enough to be here in Mahou no Saakasu," Neru took out her phone and texted Meiko about it. "And, sent," she closed her phone and turned to Nero. "Come on, I'm gonna introduce you to everyone now," Nero nodded and walked out of the practice zone with Neru, leaving Mikuo and Len alone.

"… Hey Len, wanna have lunch with the girls today?" Mikuo asked.

Len shrugged. "As long as I get to eat," And they walked out to ask the girls, aka Miku and Rin.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aoki…" Aoki turned around at the sound of her partner, Rion.<p>

"What's wrong?" Aoki asked with a smile.

"We haven't met SeeU, IA, Cul and Yukari for a long time now…" Rion said, playing with her straight, dark purple hair.

"Now that you mention it… But, SeeU and Yukari are signing up for the unicycle riders!" Aoki said, sitting next to Rion. "That leaves IA and Cul…" Aoki continued.

"I miss them a lot…" Rion mumbled. Aoki smiled at her.

"At least we'll be able to meet SeeU and Akiko-chan…" Aoki said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rion asked, seeing Aoki walking out of her tent.

"I want to go get some snacks… wanna come?" Aoki asked.

"Sure!" Rion said and followed Aoki out of the tent.

While they were walking in town, they stopped by at a shop. An antics shop, to be exact.

"Aoki, isn't this one beautiful?" Rion asked pointing at a light blue pendant, shaped into an oval attached to a chain necklace. Aoki looked over it and gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" Aoki said, picking it up. Rion smiled at her.

'_She's always so shy around someone she isn't close to but when she's with me… she's so enthusiastic!' _Rion let out a giggle.

"W-Why did you giggle, Rion?" Rion looked at Aoki that was blushing ever so slightly. Rion shook her head.

"It's nothing!" she said and smiled.

"My, you two look very close," both Rion and Aoki looked at the man in front of them. He had brown hair and eyes. "If you could describe your friendship to me, I'll give you a set of necklaces," he said.

Rion and Aoki looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing can ever describe our friendship," they said in unison. The man smiled.

"… You're right. Nothing can describe anybody's friendship. Not even me," he said. Picking up a dark purple pendant, also shaped into and oval and also attached to a chain necklace, he gave it to Rion. "This necklace and the necklace your friend is holding is a set," he said. "Take good care of it," he continued.

Rion took the necklace and stared at it.

"It's… beautiful…" Rion said.

"It is, isn't it?" the man said. "Those two necklaces are said to hold the beauty of the sky," the man said. Rion and Aoki smiled.

"Thank you for the necklace, sir!" Rion and Aoki said in unison.

"Your welcome…" the man said.

"We'll come again!" Rion said and walked out of the shop with Aoki.

"… I don't think you will be able to come again," the man whispered.

And just like that, the whole shop disappeared, turning into a different shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin! Miku!" Rin and Miku turned around and saw Mikuo and Len walking to them.<p>

"May I help you boys?" Miku asked.

"We thought you girls would like to eat out with us," Mikuo said, stopping in front of Miku.

"Eat out, huh… I don't mind! What about you Rin?" Miku said, turning to Rin. Rin thought for a while and smiled.

"I'm in! As long as the boys are paying~" Rin sang.

"What! But we're out of money!" Mikuo exclaimed. Len sighed.

"I'll pay…" Len said.

"Really? You _still _have money?" Mikuo asked.

"I _save _money, and don't waste it on games like you, Mikuo," Len smirked at him. Mikuo flushed and crossed is arms.

"Whatever…" he muttered. Len, Miku and Rin laughed.

"Do you think we should invite Meiko and Kaito too?" Miku asked. Len thought for a while, and smiled.

"Sure, I guess," he said. Miku smiled and they walked towards Meiko's tent.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Meiko…" Meiko turned to Kaito. He had his serious face on, and Meiko knew exactly what he was gonna say.<p>

"What?"

"You do know, they're after us right?" he asked, messing his already messy hair.

"Yes, I know… that's why we took the most skilled ones and not just anyone, Kaito," Meiko replied.

"No, I mean… You do know they've already sent someone to come after us, right?" Kaito asked. Meiko froze.

"What? They've… sent someone already?" Meiko said in disbelief.

"I saw them. They have the guts to spy on us… I don't think we can keep it in any longer-"

"Meiko! Kaito!" both turned to Miku who was popped her head in from outside the tent. "We were gonna get some lunch. Wanna come?" Miku asked.

"Sure," Kaito said with a smile. "What about you, Meiko?" Kaito asked.

Meiko took a deep breath. "I guess…" she smiled at Miku. Miku smiled back and they followed her out.

Along the way out of the circus, they met Neru and Nero, and invited them along.

* * *

><p>"Len, do you really have money to pay for us all?" Rin asked. Len turned to her and smiled.<p>

"It's okay, Rin. If I can't pay for all of us, at least Kaito can," he said. The said man turned to Len.

"Eh? I have to pay for us all?" Kaito asked.

"No, Kaito… only if I can't pay… don't worry," Len said, slapping Kaito's back.

"Young lady, would you care to look here?" Rin stopped walking and turned to an antics shop. She swore she heard a voice of a woman calling her.

"Len, can we look in there first?" she asked. Len and the others also stopped walking and turned back to Rin.

"Uh… sure, I guess…" Len and the others walked back to Rin and entered the shop together.

Rin walked around the shop 'till she reached a section, with beautiful necklaces lined on a table.

"Wow…" she breathed and picked up one of them. It was a metal necklace, shaped like a treble clef with orange diamonds shaping them. "It's beautiful…" she said and rubbed the treble clef with her thumb.

"Rin," Rin turned around and saw Len walking towards her. "Found something you like?" Rin smiled at him.

"Yeah," Rin looked back at the necklace. Len stood beside her and looked at the necklace she was holding.

"It's beautiful…" he said.

"You like the necklace?" Rin and Len looked up to see a woman with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Yes, I do… It's very beautiful," she said to the woman. The woman smiled.

"If you sing me a song, I'll give you a set of necklaces," the woman said.

"A-A song?" Rin asked.

"Yes, a song… Any type of song, I don't mind," the woman replied.

"O-Okay…" Rin took a deep breath.

**Harurashii kaze ga fuku **

**kousha no waki toorinukeru  
>Airashii shikametsura <strong>

**Sore mo mou saigo nanda ne**

Len looked at Rin, shocked. _'When did she write a new song?' _he thought.

**Takusan hanashita yo ne  
>Chotto mae no koto nano ni<br>Natsukashiku omoete  
>Itsumono basho ni tte mita<strong>

**Wasurenai kimi o itsumademo  
>Todokanai yume mo dokomademo<br>Oikakete yukou sorezore ni  
>Sabishiku nanka nai yo ne<strong>

**Taisetsu na omoide ni **

**Zutto mune ni nokoru you ni  
>Kenmei ni CLOVER o tsuman de <strong>

**Tewatashite kuretanda ne**

**Arittake no ai o arigatou  
>Subarashii hibi o arigatou<br>Konna ni mo mune wa itai kedo  
>Sabishiku nanka nain da<strong>

**Kore kara bokura wa miki o hanareteku  
>Edaha ni natte mo itsumo issho sa<strong>

**Wasurenai kimi o itsumademo  
>Todokanai yume mo dokomademo<br>Oikakete yukou sorezore ni  
>Sabishiku nanka nai yo ne<strong>

**Chotto dake naite mitarishita kedo  
>Konna mune wa itai kedo<br>Subarashii hibi o arigatou  
>Samishiku nanka wa, samishiku nanka wa, nain da<strong>

**Arigatou ano hibi o  
>Arigatou<strong>

**La la la~**

Rin smiled as she finished the song. She smiled at the woman.

The woman smiled back at her. "You win," the woman gave Len another metal necklace, shaped like a bass clef with yellow diamonds shaping them. "These two are a set, take good care of them," the woman said to Len. Len smiled at her and took the necklace.

"We will," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miku, Mikuo, Neru and Nero were also at the same section but a bit farther from Rin and Len, and so, they didn't hear Rin sing.<p>

"Hey, Mikuo! Isn't this beautiful?" Miku asked, showing Mikuo a teal pendant, shaped like a quaver, attached to a chain necklace.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful!" Mikuo said, taking it from her.

"Hey Miku, Mikuo, look at this!" both turned to Neru who was holding a chain necklace, attached to it is a yellow pendant, shaped into a diamond.

"Wow… the necklaces here are much more beautiful than from the jewelry store!" Miku said.

"You two have great taste!" all four of them looked up to a woman with grass green hair and eyes. "I'll give two sets of necklaces to you for free, if you can give me a little something from you," the woman smiled at them.

"What's that 'little something'?" Miku asked.

"Some of your most precious things in the world!" the woman said, titling her head to the side with a smile.

"Eh?" Neru and Miku said in unison.

"What is it that is the most precious thing for you? Think about it… then, you can give it to me," the woman said.

"But…" Miku started.

"The most precious thing is…" Neru continued.

"Our friendship!" they said together, Miku with a slightly sad tone and Neru with a slightly mad tone.

The woman stared at them for a moment and smiled. "I guess I can't take that away from you… and you win, have those necklaces," she said with a smile. Neru and Miku smiled at her. The woman took two more necklaces and gave it to Mikuo and Nero. "The four are a complete set, take very good care of them," the woman said. Nero and Mikuo took the necklaces.

'_Do boys wear necklaces?' _both of them thought.

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Meiko and Kaito stood outside the shop.<p>

"Miss Meiko, Mister Kaito," both of them turned around to see a man wearing a hooded cloak, the hood hiding his face.

But the two of them knew exactly who he was.

"Well, do you have them?" Meiko asked. The hooded figure nodded and gave two necklaces to them. One of the necklace is a red pendant, shaped as a circle, attached to a chain necklace. The other necklace was a blue pendant with the same shaped and the chain necklace.

"These are the last I could find… And I heard you're getting new crews… I can't guarantee that I can find more," the man said. Meiko looked down, worried that she might have done the wrong decision by getting new circus crew. The man saw the look on Meiko face and quickly continued his statement. "But I can always go look for more… just because those were the last I could find near me, doesn't mean there aren't any more out there,"

Meiko smiled at him. "Thanks for the help,"

The man turned around, and said "That is what I live for Meiko. For helping you, and Kaito," right before he disappeared in thin air. Meiko kept on smiling.

"Meiko! Kaito! Sorry for the wait!" they turned around and saw Neru, Nero, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and Len walk out of the shop, each wearing a necklace.

"Nah, it's okay!" Kaito replied.

And so, they continued their way to get some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright… I'll just end it there… since I've let the readers wait for too long… I'll continue next time…<strong>

**Chapter 4: Memories of the Unwanted Past preview**

"It's a memory that I want to forget about. Something you don't understand…"

"You know that I do understand… I've gone through the same thing,"

"But you had loving parents, while mine had always hated me!"

He shut his mouth and silently hugged her, stroking her silky hair. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he would be the one to make her forget her unwanted past.

**Okay~ that's all~ And I would like it if readers from this story would read my other stories too… Especially my new story, [Learning to Love Him]~**

**And so, that end this chapter! And also, a rewrite of [Troubles] will be published! **

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	5. Memories of the Unwanted Past

**Chapter 5: Memories of the Unwanted Past**

* * *

><p>"Ah~ That was tiring~" Rin said as she plopped down on the couch in the lounge.<p>

"It really was, even though it was just a redo of yesterday," Miku said and plopped down next to Rin.

"And tomorrow, we're leaving," Mikuo said plopped himself next to Miku and immediately leaned on Miku's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're leaving late," Len said and sat next to Rin, slinging his arm over Rin, and Rin automatically snuggled into Len's chest.

"Sometimes, you two act like you're dating," Neru commented on them.

"So what? I don't care," they said at the same time.

"And yet, you act like twins at the same time…" she muttered.

"Alright, who's up for midnight McDonalds?" Mikuo said, jumping up.

"What? I thought you lost all your money in the bet we placed with Rin and Miku?" Len asked. Mikuo chuckled.

"Yeah, I did!" Mikuo said proudly.

"How can you be so proud about something like that?" Nero commented.

"Well…" Mikuo hung his head. "I don't actually know… I just feel all hyper and proud…"

"You know, pride is one of the deadly sins… you should be careful Mikuo… you might be one of the deadly sins!" Rin said and snuggled closer to Len, in which he blushed at a bit.

"WHAT? No way!" he said and stood proudly. "I will forever be a guy, representing one of the heavenly virtues!" he said and crossed his arms over his torso and stood in a dramatic pose.

"Drama queen…" Neru said to herself and shook her head, hiding her smile.

"… Still on midnight McD's?" he asked.

Everyone mentally facepalmed at his love for McDonalds.

* * *

><p>"Meiko…" Len said sleepily as he tiredly lifted a box. "Can I go to sleep?"<p>

"No,"

"Oh, come on! It's already 3 a.m. and I haven't even had a blink of sleep!" he whined.

"Hearing you whine is reeeeaaaalll amusing," Meiko said sarcastically, lifting two boxes at a time.

"Come on! Have Mikuo help you or something!" he whined and yawned.

"As I said before, it's fun hearing you whine," she said with such thick sarcasm, even a crazy person knew to shut up, and just do his work. Sadly, Len didn't.

"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

"Urgh, FINE! GO TO SLEEP, I'LL JUST MAKE KAITO HELP ME!" Meiko yelled, and within a second, Len was gone, leaving the boxes on the ground. Meiko facepalmed and sighed. "Len and staying up late do _not _go together…" she mumbled but smiled.

* * *

><p>"Meiko~~" Kaito whined.<p>

"What now?" Meiko asked.

"When are we leeeaaving~?"

"After SeeU and Yukari comes,"

"… Who's SeeU and Yukari?"

Kaito got a blow in the head, and he fell of the chair he was sitting.

"I see birds chasing stars!"

And another blow in the head he got.

* * *

><p>"So… SeeU and… Yukari, is it?" Meiko asked at the two girls standing in front of her.<p>

"That's us," they said together. Meiko smiled at them.

"Well, I hope you two get along with the others, since you're new. But I don't think that'll be a problem, since Aoki and Rion are here too," Meiko said and smiled at them warmly. "I hope you like working here with the rest of us,"

"Of course we will, Meiko-san," they said, again, in unison.

"Well, hurry and ride in the van, we're going to be late…" Meiko said and left. SeeU and Yukari smiled at each other and jumped into the van.

"Welcome, SeeU-san! Yukari-san!" Rin said as they jumped in.

"Thank you, Rin-san!" SeeU said.

"Thank you!" Yukari said and sat next to Len. "Len-san, is it?" she asked, and leaned closer, sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah," Len said, slowly leaning away.

"I'm such a big fan of yours!" she said and leaned even closer, much to Rin's dismay.

"I appreciate that very much…" Len said, and leaned away even more. Rin felt something in her snap, as she pulled Len away from Yukari and sat in between the two, clinging onto Len's arm. Len sweatdropped at her and shrugged.

'_Better have it this way… than having that girl leaning into me every time I answer a question…_' Len thought.

Yukari just blinked at Rin innocently, not getting why Rin did that. Yukari simply shrug and sat next to Rin, chatting endlessly with SeeU.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see Aoki and Rion again!" Yukari finished her long talk.<p>

"Yeah!" SeeU agreed. Rin huffed and clung tighter onto Len.

"Rin… you're cutting my blood circulation…" Rin looked up to see Len's face all blue and pale. Her eyes widen and she let go of Len's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Len! I didn't notice that I held it too tight!" she said frantically rubbing Len's arm, hoping to soothe the pain.

"It's okay…" Len mumbled. Rin sighed in relief and sat normally, not clinging onto anything, for the first time in the two-hour drive. Len sighed, seeing her slight pout and slung his arms over her shoulder. Rin looked up at him and smiled a little.

"So sweet~" they turned to the front to see Neru, Miku and Mikuo taking their pictures. "Do more sweet poses so we can sell it to your fans that actually think that you're dating!"

And so, the screaming, pleas and begs takes place. Poor Kaito for being stuck with them, and thank god Meiko wasn't with them, or else they would have been kicked out of the van.

* * *

><p>"You have a lot of time to spare, so go ahead and look around, while Kaito and I set up the–"<p>

"NOOOO NOT HEAVY WORK AGAIN! I HAD ENOUGH!"

And the third blow of the day!

"The birds are chasing stars again~"

Make that the fourth…

The others simply sweatdropped at Kaito's idiotic behavior.

* * *

><p>"So… why don't we share our life stories? Or something…" Nero suggested, while they were hanging out in one of the apartment rooms Meiko and Kaito rent for them. Miku immediately tensed up when she heard the word 'life story'. Mikuo noticed it and held her hand.<p>

"I guess…" SeeU agreed and sat up straight. "How should we decide who goes first?" she asks.

"I say we go for rock paper scissors!" Yukari said and turned to Len. "Don't you agree, Len-san?"

"Uh…" Len scratched the back of his head and nodded awkwardly.

"Grrr…" Rin gritted her teeth. Neru noticed it and smirk.

"What's wrong, princess? Are you jealous that someone is trying to steal your precious prince away from you?" Neru teased. Rin blushed bright red and started to spluttered a lot of things that can't be called a word… except for 'I'…

"Wh–N–I–Don–It's–No–I- IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Rin finally screamed and covered her flushed face with a pillow. A red one. How ironic.

"Really~?" Neru taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Rin screamed and ran into the nearest room. Which just happened to be the bathroom. Where she washed her flushed face and sat in the tub peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rin?" Len knocked on the door.<p>

"What?" Rin answered, her voice muffled.

"Aren't you coming out? It's been half an hour…" he said.

"Not until that Yukari gets away from you!"

"Are you… jealous?" Len asks. Silence greeted him, but he could feel that Rin was blushing.

"… Maybe…" she finally answered. Len chuckled and leaned on the door.

"Don't be," he said simply.

"You say it like it's so easy…" Len felt the door being pushed a little, and he guessed that Rin was also leaning on the door.

"That's because it is easy,"

"How would you know? You've never felt _it _before…"

"Felt what?" Len said, genuinely confused.

"Nothing," Rin said quickly. Len felt the door being unlocked, so he stood up straight. He felt Rin hug him, and he looked over his shoulder. The sight almost made him have a nosebleed.

Rin rested her head on Len's back, her cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded and her natural pink lips forming a cute, little pout.

"Its just that… Yukari is being a little bit too close to you…" she mumbled and buried her face into his shirt.

"Um… well…" he quickly turned around so that he could stop his nose from bleeding.

Suddenly, clicks and giggles can be heard.

"…" both were silent, as they already knew what those sounds were.

"NEEEEEERRRRRUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>"… And that's how me and SeeU got here!" Yukari concluded her 20-minutes story.<p>

"But I wonder… where's Rion and Aoki?" SeeU asks.

"They're usually helping Kaito and Meiko set up the huge tent," Miku answered.

"Shouldn't we help…?" Nero asked.

"Nah, they can do all the work…" Neru said and laid on her stomach. "So, next is Miku's turn!"

Miku tensed up and gulped. "W-Well…"

"Come on, Miku!" Rin said, grinning at her.

"I-I…" Miku felt the warmth of another's hands on hers. She looked down to her hand and followed the connecting arms and to the shoulders, to see none other than Mikuo.

The only one that knew of her past.

The past that she wants to forget.

"**You don't need to tell them if you don't want to,**" he said in German, knowing that the others wouldn't understand.

"**But they're expecting me to,**" she replied, also in German. From the corner of her eyes she can see the confused faces of her travelling companions.

"**That doesn't mean you have to,**" he said and tighten his grip on her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

"**Wouldn't it be unfair if they told their's and I get off the hook?**" she looked up at him.

"**You know you're not ready to tell them,**" he said and closed his eyes, remembering the times before they joined the circus.

"**…** **But I still think it isn't fair,**" and that point, she had already stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. She walked away from her companions, as they stared at her in confusion. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked over her shoulder.

"**Tell them that I'm not ready to tell… my unwanted past…**"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikuo…" Mikuo looked up to Rin.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why were you and Miku speaking in German?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"It's nothing…" Mikuo said and smiled. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I think it's time for me to 'wake' her up," he walked into the bathroom casually, slamming the door after he entered.

Rin just blinked at the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Miku…" Mikuo said and kneeled beside her small, curled up figure.<p>

"I… I just want to forget it… why is it so hard?" she sobbed, wiping away her never-ending tears. Mikuo bit his lip and hugged her.

"I understand…"

"It's a memory I want to forget about. Something you don't understand…" she sobbed.

"You know that I do understand… I've gone through the same thing," he whispered.

"But you had loving parents while mine had always hated me!" she sobbed harder.

He shut his mouth and silently hugged her, stroking her silky hair. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he would be the one to make her forget her unwanted past.

"It'll be alright… It's always been, hasn't it?"

"I guess…" she whispered and fell to a deep slumber, as her tears finally stop falling, leaving a wet trail on her cheeks. He smiles and leaned his head on hers.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mikuo," Mikuo looked up from his knife to Nero and Len, frowning at him.<p>

"What?" he asked, and continued to sharpen his knives.

"What did you do to make Miku cry? She's, like, sobbing so hard… Rin's trying real hard to calm her down," Len stated and sat on the chair in the tent.

"She'll be okay, she's just having a mental breakdown,"

"You know that can cause heart attack, right…?" Nero said awkwardly. Mikuo stopped his actions and paled slightly.

"S-She's gonna be just… fine…" he said hesitantly and gulped. Suddenly, Rin ran into the tent, crying.

"LEEEEEEENNNN!" she screamed and jumped into Len's embrace(In which, Len skillfully caught her with his ninja skills) "M-Miku, s-she…!"

By the time Rin said Miku's name Mikuo was already out of the tent.

"… What happened to Miku, Rin?" Len asked calmly.

* * *

><p>"MIKU!" Mikuo shouted, dashing into Miku's tent.<p>

"M-Mikuoooo," Miku said and jumped into his arms. "R-Rin… I accidently slapped her in the face…" Mikuo blinked.

Twice.

Thrice.

"That's it?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"That's it," the teal female replied.

"Next time, hear people out before coming up with negative ideas…" Len said mockingly as he entered the tent, Rin following behind him closely.

"Well, I'm sorry that I was freaking out after Nero said mental breakdown can cause heart attacks," he said sarcastically. Nero came in with a fake, hurt expression.

"Now, I'm the one to blame? How _could_ you Mikuo," he said sarcastically. Mikuo rolled his eyes and put Miku down on the wooden chair.

"Well, time to sharpen my knives again…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And done~ Finally~ 6 weeks without update is just the worst~ sorry to the readers! … Really, I'm sorry. Don't put that 'oh really' face on. It breaks my heart… Not really. But whatever, I'm getting off topic.**

**I know, I changed my format again… But it's much easier this way! So, I thought maybe I should just go ahead and change it. AGAIN. Sorry about it…**

**So, as some of you know, I have a twitter and skype account for those who want to chat with me or anything! The names are in my profile. Just go and look at it.**

**Anyway, starting tonight(yes, it's night here) I will be posting one-shots until tomorrow. I'm pulling an all-nighter. It's a suggested punishment from my friend who I told this about. In my calculation, I might post from 2-4 one-shots…**

**But, whatever. I really hope you read this long, unreasonable author's note, cause its important. That, and I hope you read the one-shots I'm gonna post…**

**Please review~**

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


End file.
